Break
by Fraulein Kreuz24
Summary: [sequel to Wristband, sort of] The perfect couple have been going strong, or so everyone thought, until someone overheard a conversation of what seemed like cracks in their relationship...


TF FanFiction 1.4  
Break

^o^ Ola, minna! Before I begin, I'd like to inform you, dear readers, that this will be my last project release for the year 2012... Also, that I'm posting this one a bit early, since I won't be able to use my laptop over the holidays - family rule -.-" But, I suppose that ought to be good news for you, ne? ^.~*

As the cover stated, this is the sequel to my earlier project, "Wristbands", though this could also be read as a stand-alone. For those who haven't read the former yet, don't fret as that won't be causing any confusion with this project, but I would still encourage you to read that as well. o.O=

Please continue to grace me with your guidance, minna. Reviews would also be greatly appreciated. And so, without further ado, I present the "Break." Enjoy~! ^-^=

Disclaimer: Credits goes to Konomi-sensei, but spare my imagination a thread of grace, ne? ^^~*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TF FanFiction 1.4  
Break

It was another cool day at Seishun Gakuen. With the holidays fast approaching, it is understandable that the teachers and students, alike, would be extra lively even amidst the piles of requirements and exams crammed-up before the winter break.

As per usual noon, Momoshiro and Echizen had bought their lunch buns and had been munching enthusiastically about their holiday plans, when they heard something unusual as they neared the Music Room. Since it was lunch break, no one should have been occupying the said room, except for the glee club. However, club wasn't present, because they have a national competition to attend to that day. Various clubs entering competitions and their break practices wasn't uncommon, since their school boasts of well-rounded students, excelling in academics, as well as, sports, and arts. What was odd was that the occupants weren't members and seemed to be engaged in a quarrel, as the muffled voices sounded like emotionally raised voices.

"...Saying I'm sorry for that night..."

"Don't try to explain!"

The smashing player and the protégé stood behind the occupied room, concerned about what was going on inside. The persons involved are, indeed, engaged in an argument, though the two couldn't really make out much of what they are saying, but a few phrases.

"... I never wanna hurt you..."

"Give me reason to prove me wrong!"

After sometime straining to hear the conversation inside, they soon realized to whom those voices belong to. They weren't so rude as to eavesdrop on other's conversation, but after knowing that the arguing personalities are their sempai's - Tezuka and Fuji, to be exact - they couldn't help but be concerned.

"... Maybe it's not too late..."

"... I want it all or nothing at all."

Tezuka and Fuji's relationship was deemed to be perfect, so it greatly shocked their kyohai's to hear such arguments between them... The perfect couple being on the verge of... No, that isn't possible, is it?!

Momoshiro was becoming restless... He didn't understand what was wrong between their respected seniors, but it sure didn't sound right. He wanted to barge into the room, but his self-control was still very much intact, that his hands remained clenched shaking at his sides. But the younger raven wasn't one to hesitate. Being the youngest of the Tennis Regular Team, Echizen had already installed his Buchou and the Tensai as his parents... And the snippets of the arguments he heard was eating him chokingly inside. They were his role models, his idols, his parents (secondary)... He simply couldn't bear to see them part ways. His trembling hand slowly reached for the knob... He wasn't prepared for what's to come, nor did he know what to do upon intrusion, but... To hell with it! He touched the knob, even though courage was dimming away from twisting it open.

"... I can't tell you something that ain't real..."

"Then... the last chance... "

The knob suddenly shook, making the two kyohai's release the knob and jump back a step in alarm. The door was suddenly and forcefully opened from within, as a figure came rushing out, unintentionally bumping onto the two.

"Ah, gomen... Momo, Echizen," came the voice of their beloved Tensai, after steadying themselves in balance and recognizing the two. Fuji's voice carried his usual melodic enchantment, though his smile clearly seemed a bit forced, as his presence hinted of exhaustion and hurt (?). "Sumimasen, ne, but I have to excuse myself first. Kunimitsu's inside, should you need to see him. Ja!"

The two watched their sempai's retreating figure, breezed-walking along the halls. The two raven-haired youths pondered what exactly they are to do next, when they heard a commanding tone directed to them.

"Momoshiro, Echizen," Tezuka called their attention, his expression and voice as sternly stoic as always, "is there anything you need?"

"Hai, Buchou," Momoshiro answered in militant reply, then eased to stummering how to asked the hovering question in his head. "Uhm... Tezuka-Buchou, ano... What... Uhm..."

Impatience soon spurted from the spirited freshmen, and Echizen mustered up enough courage to asks the ominous question. "Buchou, what happened just now?"

There wasn't much change in the Megane's expression, not that he liniently showed any at that, but he turned to his side and began fixing the scattered papers over the rare 1887 Model A - in original nickel and black satin finish - Steinway Grand Piano. When he finally turned back, facing the two, he only provided them a curt monosyllabic answer. "Break."

*DING-DONG DING-DONG DING*

"Lunch break's over," Tezuka stated after the school bell quieted. He had already gathered his belonging, and was heading out of the Music Room for his own class. "Get back to your classes now before you're marked late."

Their regal Buchou just said 'break'... As in, they're breaking up?!

Both kyohai's were very astounded, confused - or maybe just dumb-founded is the right term - by this unsettling turn of events. They wanted to ask Tezuka more questions, but only saw their Buchou's figure disappearing to the stairs leading to the upper year's floor. Still, they heed their senior's words and threaded for their own classes, though their minds still clouded with the single most urgent question at that instance...

How is it possible for the perfect couple to be on the verge of breaking-up?!

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Afternoon practice came to session. Whatever the weather, the Seigaku prides won't be backing down nor slacking off from any challenge. The first years have already begun their training regimen for the week. The second years and third year reserves have been participation in the internal ranking matches, to prepare them as the next year's line of regulars. And the regulars have also been on the roll, as they engage in mixed practice matches, to determine their strengths, weaknesses, blind spots, and how to improve or eliminate them for their future matches.

However, amidst the heated up practice, two regular still couldn't seem to concentrate on their play, and were soon ordered by their Buchou to run extra laps around the court.

"I still can't believe that they could be breaking up," Momoshisro worded his though, after they had finished their laps and satisfactorily won their matches, that had immediately came after their run.

The smashing player and the protégé had taken over the bench under the shade, resting their heads and worked-up muscles comfortably, but the sophomore's comment had no sooner ruffled his lover's ire. "It's a really bothering thought, Takeshi, so stop repeating it again and again. You might just jinx it to become a reality!"

The two went on on how they might be wrong but really heard what they did, that they neglect to sense the presence of another sneaking behind them.

"Momoshiro, Echizen, it had come to my attention that you've heard some very interesting conversation between Tezuka and Fuji this noon," spoke Inui in his usual relaxed tone, notebook present, as if in wait of important data input.

"Argh! Inui-sempai, don't surprise us like that!" jumped Momoshiro at the sudden intrusion. "And I don't think that conversation we heard is interesting at all!"

"Yeah, Inui-sempai!" agreed the youngest regular, but Inui merely nodded his head, as he continued scribbling down some notes. "Tezuka-Buchou and Fuji-sempai breaking-up is not something to be taken lightly!"

"Yes, I think so, too," assented the data player, as he looked up from his notes, faced the two, and pushed up his glinting rectangular glasses. "But, my data clearly states that the possibility of Tezuka and Fuji breaking up is only 3.75%, and only an iota of that very slim chance of it ever occurring during middle school, or ever at all."

"But we clearly heard them arguing, right Ryoma?" pushed the spiky-haired sophomore, earning him a nod of testimony from Echizen. "And Buchou really sounded angry, that I feel really bad for Fuji-sempai."

"Ehh?! Tezuka-Buchou fought with Fujiko?!" opined Eiji, as soon as he and his partner, Oishi, joined into the group and overheard the last bits.

"Ah, Eiji, you've already finished your match with Oishi," Inui greeted the incoming participants. "But the argument were talking about was-"

"Yes, Eiji-sempai," Momoshiro answered, cutting the data player's explanation short. "We heard them raising their voices at each other earlier this lunch break!"

"We didn't want to believe it, ourselves, but seeing how Fuji-sempai ran out of the Music Room, looking hurt, is just..." Echizen recounted the earlier events, as he pulled his Fila cap down.

"Calm down, everyone, and let's not rush into any conclusions here." Oishi, being the usual level-headed mother of the group, tried to make light of what may have been just a confusion. "I'm sure there is a good explanation for all this."

"Thanks, Oishi. But, as I said before-" Inui once again tried to explain his point, but was again cut-off the mark.

"I can't believe Buchou would ever 'ever' raise his voice against Fujiko, Nya!" fumed The acrobatic player, an evident disapproving pout etched on his face. "That's just too mean!"

"Ano, what happened between Tezuka and Fuji?" asked Kawamura, as he joined the flocked regulars, after finishing his match with Kaidoh.

"Tezuka no backa-tachi raised his voice against my BBFF (Bestest Best Friend Forever) and hurt his feelings, that's what happened!" Eiji raised his voice in irritation, but of reasonable volume so as not to cause alarm for those not involved in the issue of concern.

"Uhm...yeah, that," Momoshiro hesitantly agreed, as he and the others tried to calm the overly energetic player down, "and we think they might be breaking-up..."

"What?!" Kawamura was clearly surprised at the news. "Is that even possible?!"

The conversation was getting out of hand, but Inui's tenacious personality wouldn't allow himself to give-in easily. And so, he tried again to break though the conversation. "Guys, I don't think-"

But, this time, Momoshiro directly addressed the data player, knowing that the latter wanted to prove his gathered data. "But, Inui-sempai, your data on Tezuka-Buchou and Fuji-sempai never did a good match to reality. I don't mean to be rude, but they always surpass your data, readings, research, and predictions, don't they?" he reason with evidence from their previous tennis matches. "So your data regarding this matter could have also been just as wrong, couldn't it?"

"This really sucks to the core!" Echizen reacted in tune to his boyfriends points. "I can't even go 'mada mada dane' on them for this!"

"It's not..." Inui was caught in trap. What the smashing player said had been factual thus-far, but this time he was so sure that he had to let the others know. "It's because-"

The data player was left out of the conversation, while the other regulars kept rumbling-on with their misconceptions, as they watched their Singles One and Two engage in an epical tennis match.

Everyone rumbled on and on... that is true, except for Kaidoh, who silently stood beside his man, and was listening to every detail that went by them. Of course, it affected him, internally, how his boyfriend was cut-off numerous times when he was just trying hard to get his point through, but his traditional upbringing - and Inui's perpetual confident calmness rubbing onto him - taught him of self-control at such times (waning control, even after his tennis rival, Momoshiro, pushed Inui's prided efforts down). And so, he held his lover's hand to comfort his disappointed state. "Fsshh... Just let them be, Haru-nii. They'll understand soon enough."

Inui sighed, deeming that there is no other option for him to take. Besides, Kaidoh's just plain adorable, especially, when his sharp-eyed boyfriend is comforting him whilst using the nickname he personally came-up with. "I seem to have no choice than just that, Kaoru."

The group watched how the perfect pair rallied and threw their signature special techniques against each other without hesitation. Every shot was a breath-stopping scene, that a single blink could make one miss a very important point... It was drilling! None of them was giving-in or backing down - it was simply never an option! Their matches were always such, but this time, the pressure and seriousness were very abounding... So to say, it was a match that unmasked the two most secretive and mysterious players of Seigaku! Each pulling the best and worst of the other, the perfect oneness of their angel and devil mode, at its peak! But alas, every match had to come to an end... A single point closed the game and match... 7 games to 6, won by...

^.~*

After the high-intensity match between their Buchou and Tensai, Eiji and Oishi took it upon themselves to separately approached the two, with intention of obtaining the truth from them.

-o-o-o-o- (on Eiji and Fuji's side) -o-o-o-o-

"Nya, Fujiko, it isn't true, right?" Eiji scooted beside the Tensai, concern clearly painted on his baby-face.

"What isn't true, Eiji?" Fuji responded calmly, as he wiped his sweat off with a clean towel, and reached for his jug of water.

"That you... uhm..." Eiji answered, twiddling his forefinger in hesitance of asking the dreadful question, "that you and Buchou are fighting, nya?"

"Saa..." was the Tensai's only answer, vague and indistinct, his stance was pondering whether to tell the red-head the truth or not.

"Demo, Fujiko..." Eiji prodded, more confused with Fuji's unreadable reaction, but was stopped as the latter gathered his belongings and excused himself.

"I'll be passing by the Photography Club after practice... Meet me at the auditorium later, ne, Eiji?" Fuji asked of Eiji, a blank smile plastered on his delicate features. "Maybe the stage could clear my head up," he explained, before he smoothly left the latter, who's still glued to the same spot.

Eiji watched the Tensai's figure passed by him, soft and graceful as the wind, but the tune Fuji sang didn't escape the acrobatic player's sharp ears.

~{0 He looks at me,  
~{0 I fake a smile so he won't see  
~{0 What I want,  
~{0 What I need,  
~{0 And everything that we should be...

-o-o-o-o (on Oishi and Tezuka's side) -o-o-o-o-

After the match, Tezuka was thoroughly satisfied with the complete workout he got from the very awake and serious Tensai. A couple of sweatdrops cascaded his handsome face, as his heated breath and figure caused his rimless glasses to fog-up.

"Tezuka, could I have a word with you?" asked Oishi, as his steps fall in beside his Buchou.

"Ah." Tezuka consented, as he wiped his spectacles clear of the mist, bearing in mind that he isn't obligated to answer the query should it be insignificant, unnecessary, or worse, non-sensical.

Oishi, trying not to be like an over-prying mother, scratched the back of his head, before asking Tezuka his purpose. "Uhm, I'm not really in the position to ask you this, but... is it true?

"What is?" Tezuka, who had replaced his rimless glasses, faced and replied to the Fuku-Buchou's inquiry, whilst pondering on the vague question directed at him.

"Ano... About you and Fuji..." started Oishi, trying to gauge the expressionless reaction (only Fuji - and, on specially selected occasions, Inui - could read and decipher with utmost precision) Tezuka had on. "That you two are breaking up?"

Tezuka, on his rational sense, just stared back at Oishi, putting on an effort not to raise his well-defined brow. He had heard a lot of rumors going around campus, but how on earth did his friend get this idea. But being a man of absolute control, he knew this conversation should sit aside for now since they are still in practice. He, then, let out a sigh, before giving Oishi his commanding response. "This is not the time and place to be talking about these things, Oishi."

"Oh, ahehe..." jumped a startled Oishi, as he tried to make light the awkwardness between themselves. "Yes, I apologize, Tezuka."

Though the strict Buchou may not expressly show it, he has a soft spot for his very close friends, which included Oishi and a very select few confidants. He thought about how he needed to explain the situation between him and Fuji to the precision player, but weighed that actions still speaks louder than words. "Later, perhaps, at the auditorium."

"Oh, okay... Thank you, " replied the Fuku-Buchou, not really expecting to get that response, much less a possible explanation from the ideal player. "I'll see you later, then."

"Hn." Tezuka approved of Oishi's compliance, before proceeding to announce the end of their afternoon practice.

-o-o-o-o- (back to third person view) -o-o-o-o-

Tezuka gave his signature command - the golden rule of every victory - "Yudan sezu ni ikō!", preceded by a few reminders and announcement from Ryuzaki-sensei, after which everyone went to freshen themselves up and dispersed to their own separate ways.

All the while, the regulars kept a watchful eye over the perfect pair, still trying to understand what went and was going on between their two most esteemed players. The golden couple had already related of their earlier conversation to the others, and have come to a decision that all of them should go meet with bedeviled couple at the auditorium later, and give the two their two-cent worth. But, for now, five pairs of worried eyes just continued to spawn over their Singles One and Two players.

Why was it that Fuji still stayed closely beside Tezuka, when the Megane barely spared him a glance?

And how was it that Tezuka was still able to converse with Fuji privately, as if there was nothing wrong between him and the Tensai?

Or how was it that the two still went on doing their routine arrangement together, when everything could possibly snap with a single drop of a needle?

But, more so, how could Inui be any more indifferent to the situation, and just kept scribbling down on his green notebook, muttering, "Ii data," every now and then?! X-X

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The regulars proceeded to the auditorium as agreed upon, after they had done good their responsibilities for the rest of the afternoon. They found themselves quite surprised, but more confused, as to why there were a lot of student gathering at the venue. They hesitated whether to proceed inside the auditorium, when a frenzy of fangirls - and boys - made the decision for them, shoving them inside the dimly lit haven in one swift scoop.

Maybe there was a miscommunication, that the perfect couple meant the amphitheater instead of the auditorium, they made light of the situation...This couldn't be right, right? Unless...

Unless Tezuka and Fuji meant for their break-up to be a public spectacle?!

The dreadful thought went in telepathic sync across their heads, making them look searchingly at each other for some kind - any kind - of refutation to their mental allegation. But they had nothing to say, and denial was becoming passé... when a relieving distraction came their way.

"Oh, Ryoma-sama! Did you come to watch the plays, too?" beamed the voice they all recognized of the twin-tailed first year, Tomoka.

"Plays?" as if in any escape from the gloomy thought, Echizen indulged the the president of his fanclub's query. It had crossed somehow his mind why she had said 'plays,' as in plural form, but no sooner pushed the triviality to the back of his mind.

"Yes," Tomoka bobbed her head enthusiastically, and offered each of the regulars a piece of the papyrus weight in her arms. "Here's the pamphlet for tonight's event."

"Tomoka, we need to get back outside." Their coach's granddaughter, Sakuno, who seemed a little exhausted at the moment, suddenly appeared and began tugging her friend away from the group. "So sorry, Ryoma, sempai's, but please excuse us. There are still students and visitors gathering around the registration counter."

"Ah, right!" Tomoka gasped in a prick of remembering her ushering duties for the event. "Sorry, we'll be leaving you now. Please enjoy the show." The girls bowed their heads respectfully, before dashing through the crowd, towards the exit.

The group wanted to make a run for it before their depressing mood go down any deeper, when they heard the data player's distinct voice inviting them to stay.

"There are still seats available at this aisle, if you are going to watch the show," Inui offer them the reserved seats beside him and his lover.

"Inui and Kaidoh?" Kawamura asked upon recognizing the emerald pair seated at the aisle behind him. "Why are you two here?"

"Haru-nii's class was required to watch this program for his English class." It was the slightly blushing Kaidoh who offered to explain, as he was seated much nearer to the group. "And I was invited here by Fuji-sempai, just like you were Eiji-sempai. Fsshuu..."

"I see..." responded Oishi, before turning to the other regular, "then, we better get seated, guys, since the program had already started."

The regulars arranged themselves comfortably - and strategically - seated (as follows: Kawamura, Kaidoh, Inui, Oishi, Eiji, Echizen, Momoshiro - putting emphasis on separating Kaidoh and Momoshiro as far as possible from each other to avoid unwanted ruckus), awaiting for the actual plays to get started.

"Exactly what program will we be watching, Inui-sempai?" Momoshiro impatiently asked.

"It's written on the pamphlet," Inui dutifully replied, but offered the more logical alternative, "but since the lights are already out, maybe you should just watch and see how it goes."

Echizen, however, had the persistence (and stubbornness of a mule :D) to pull out his celphone, flash-lighted on the pamphlet, and audibly read the the title for the group. "It says, 'Harlequin Theatre proudly presents Lyrical Poetry: Conflicts and Reconciliations' here, but I still don't... get... it..." His tone started sharply, but evidently softening towards the end. The protégé took a short pause, as if an epiphany had just dawned to him, then, he went, "Oh~!"

"Eh?" Momoshiro quipped, noticing his boyfriend's behavior. "What is it, Ryoma?"

"Yes, what is it, ochibi?" Eiji, who sat at his right, glomped at Echizen, eager to get the coveted information. "Tell us, Nya!"

"Ahh, I can't breathe, Eiji-sempai!" Echizen voiced, as he struggled out of the red-head's hug. "We got it wrong, Takeshi," he admitted to his lover repentantly, before turning to the other upper year regulars, "and, sempai's, you would understanding it better after you watched their play. They are the first to perform, anyway."

"Mou ii yo~ come on!" Eiji pleaded cutely, trying to coax the first year into confession. "Fill us the details, nya, ochibi~! Pretty please, with cherry on top?"

"Okay, guys, and Eiji," Oishi took a tone to control his lover's childish antics (and for Inui to comment, "Ii data" =P), "please settle down. We wouldn't want to disturb the others watching the program."

"Yeah! Shh, Eiji-sempai!" Echizen cockily quipped, if only to get the last word over his sempai. But then their tennis 'mother' shot him a reprimanding glance to his lover's defense, making the protégé make himself behave proper. "Eh~! The curtain is rising."

-o-o-o-o- (Zoom-in to the Stage) -o-o-o-o-

[Curtains up, as the lights gleamed on mark]

[Starting cue: Maksim Mrvica' Still Water]

(Enters an enraged Tezuka walking in a brisk phase, followed by an effeminately-dressed Fuji - for the more conservative audience -, who's desperately trying to get hold of the former)

Fuji : (clutched onto Tezuka's sleeve with trembling hands, effectively stopping the Buchou's steps at the middle of the stage)  
~{0 Please, please, don't leave me  
~{0 I might have said that I don't need you  
~{0 But it always come right back to this  
~{0 Please, please don't leave me

Tezuka : (made no motion to free his arm, but his burning embers could dig holes with his anger, as he looked back at Fuji)  
=[0 Can't you see that you're smothering me  
=[0 Holding too tightly  
=[0 Afraid to lose control  
=[0 'Cause everything that you thought we would be  
=[0 Has fallen apart right in front of you  
=[0 Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
=[0 And every second I waste is more than I can take

Fuji : (revealed his cerulean gems, in pleading emphasis to his defense)  
~{0 And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
~{0 But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
~{0 And now I try hard to make it  
~{0 I just want to make you proud  
~{0 I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
~{0 And I can't pretend that it's alright

Tezuka : (looked away, not really intent on listening to excuses)  
=[0 In every loss, in every lie  
=[0 In every truth that you deny  
=[0 And each regret and each goodbye  
=[0 Was a mistake too great to hide

Fuji : (azures began to well, but he held his tears back. He looked down embarrassedly, whilst trying to make his lover know of his regret)  
~{0 Your guard is up and I know why  
~{0 Because that last time you saw me  
~{0 Is still burned in the back of your mind  
~{0 You gave me roses and I left them there to die  
~{0 So, this is me swallowing my pride,  
~{0 Standing in front of you  
~{0 Saying, ''I'm sorry for that night"  
~{0 I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
~{0 It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
~{0 Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
~{0 I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
~{0 I'd go back to December all the time

Tezuka : (looked back at Fuji, gauging the truth behind he latter's words, but stubbornly refused him leniency)  
=[0 Don't try to explain your mind  
=[0 I know what's happening here  
=[0 One minute it's love  
=[0 And suddenly it's like a battlefield

Fuji : (the pent-up tears began cascading down his porcelain skin, and drip onto Tezuka's sleeves. He desperately clung to the other, wanting to make the other stay)  
~{0 Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?  
~{0 I never meant to start a war  
~{0 You know I never wanna hurt you

Tezuka : (looked at the sobbing figure beside him. He slowly raised his other hand, tempted to wipe away the tears and comfort Fuji, but immediately stopped himself, and instead pulled his enlaced arm away from the latter)  
=[0 But nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
=[0 Nothing gonna make this right again

Fuji : (surprised by the sudden movement, raised his head to match the Tezuka's eyes, but the latter had already turned his face away from him and began striding farther. The hurt was overwhelming inside the Tensai, that his lithe figure limply fell to the ground, but still managed to voice his desperation)  
~{0 Please don't turn your back  
~{0 I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
~{0 But you don't understand

Tezuka : (immediately halted in his step, as both his hands clutched into a fist. His back dauntingly remained facing the other, but his voice hinted of the unspoken desire to keep holding-on to their slipping relationship)  
=[0 So, give me reason to prove me wrong  
=[0 To wash this memory clean  
=[0 Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
=[0 Give me reason to fill this hole  
=[0 Connect this space between  
=[0 Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

Fuji : (heard the unsaid tinkle of chance Tezuka was sparing him, the truth that could still possibly save them from falling apart, and his choking voice pleaded his way back to his lover's heart)  
~{0 If I could take it all back I would now  
~{0 I never meant to let you all down  
~{0 And now I've got to try to turn it all around  
~{0 And figure out how to fix this  
~{0 I know there's a way,  
~{0 So I promise I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
~{0 Maybe it's not too late

Tezuka : (turned to look back at the miserable state of the only one that has ever caught his heart, and confessed his insatiable want to monopolized the Tensai... And for Fuji to give all of himself to the Buchou)  
=[0 You know I'd fight for you  
=[0 But how could I fight someone who isn't even there  
=[0 I've had the rest of you  
=[0 Now I want the best of you  
=[0 I don't care if that's not fair  
=[0 'Cause you and I  
=[0 Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
=[0 No more inside for me in your life  
=[0 'Cause I want it all or nothing at all

Fuji : (wiped away the remnants of his blurring tear with the back of his still trembling hands. His azures searching clouded hazels, as he asked for conformation - for any sign of granting themselves reconciliation)  
~{0 Ichiban daiji na mono ga ichiban wakariaenai [1]  
~{0 Konna ni ai shita boku no subete ga iiwake ni nani? [1]

Tezuka : (instead of giving a conclusive answer, replied with another question, intending to know just how deep Fuji's feelings are for him, how much the Tensai would sacrifice for them both)  
=[0 Ichiban daiji na mono ga ichiban tooku e iku yo [2]  
=[0 Konna ni oboeta kimi no subete ga omoide ni naru [2]

Fuji : (knew what his lover wanted from him - saw it in Tezuka's determined ember gaze, as the latter's form slowly neared himself - and force his quivering lips to form a smile... knowing all too well that the Megane had already made a decision)  
~{0 You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
~{0 I can't tell you something that ain't real  
~{0 But the truth hurts, and lies worse  
~{0 How can I give you any more  
~{0 If you love me a little less than before

Tezuka : (stopped a step away from the sitting Tensai, thinking that maybe - just maybe - they could be saved yet)  
=[0 Then, let me hold you for the last time  
=[0 It's the last chance to feel again

[Interlude cue: Yiruma's Indigo]

(Fuji had his head hang low, his honey-brown fringes covering his welling eyes and breaking smile, that is threatening to expose all the scorching emotions he kept tightly caged inside. Tezuka stood motionless before him on such close proximity, yet he couldn't even dare himself to reach for his love. It felt as if he was being tortured by the Endless Destiny and Dream, trapped in that frozen moment of excruciatingly dinning silence.)

Tezuka : (soon realized that Fuji's stance - neither an assent nor a decline, but only silence - meant that he was preparing himself for the worse outcome - the pity before the goodbye - , at the time when the Megane was mustering up the courage to save what remains of their love)  
=[0 How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
=[0 I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

Fuji : (kept his gaze away from the one that held his heart, even as he felt Tezuka's presence kneel before him, but let his true feeling spill unveiled of all facias)  
~{0 I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
~{0 But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start  
~{0 I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
~{0 When I believed that it's easier for you to let me go

Tezuka : (was never one to vocally express his frustrations, but this was an exception. Fuji had always been an exception to all his principles, good and sadistic, but always has been for a genuinely good reason. He held the Tensai's cold hands into his, and poured his internal conflicts)  
=[0 I'm a little old-fashioned  
=[0 But I can't continue guessing,  
=[0 'Cause the games that you play keep driving me away  
=[0 Please don't love me just for fun,  
=[0 Let me be your only one,  
=[0 Love me for a reason  
=[0 And let that reason be love

Fuji : (hesitantly raised his azure gaze to match with those softly pleading embers, made no motion of pulling his hands away from those smooth comfortingly warm hands, and confessed his devotion to Tezuka)  
~{0 I might have been in-love before,  
~{0 But it never felt this strong  
~{0 You ought to know by now how much I love you  
~{0 And one thing you can be sure of  
~{0 Nothing's gonna change my love for you

[Bridge cue: Yiruma's Moonlight]

(The perfect pair's hearts began to heal each other wounded feelings, as they kept their gazes locked onto each other. Tezuka gently wiped away the crystalline tears remaining on Fuji's clearing sapphires, caressingly cupped the side of his lover's beauty, and carelessly smiled that sacred smile for his angel.)

Fuji : (relieved that the conflict was finally being mended, found himself able to smile once again - an ethereally truthful smile for his knight. He knew that this had made their relationship stronger than before... knew that they had recognized each other deeper than ever... And believed that their love will definitely last)  
~{0 I hope that you see right through my walls

Tezuka : (raised both their intertwined hands, and tenderly pulled Fuji's over his chest, wanting him to feel his beating heart - to know that his feeling for the Tensai is strong enough to surpass any obstacles that might come their way - that he is willing to stay with Fuji whatever happens)  
=[0 I hope that you catch me,  
=[0 'Cause I'm already falling

Tezuka & Fuji : (Tezuka touched his forehead with Fuji's, as they both intimated the doubt and fear they once denied, but now erased by the irreplaceable savior within their arms' reach)  
+{0 I've never let a love get so close

Tezuka & Fuji : (Tezuka laced his arms around Fuji, as the Tensai respondingly pressed himself closer into his lover's embrace.)  
+{0 You put your arms around me  
+{0 And I'm home

[End cue : Yiruma's Sometimes... Someone...]

(Tezuka gently tilted Fuji's beauty to his... Inched his handsome visage ever so slowly, as their eyes closed to enhance the romancing moment... Slanting his head just enough to cover the Tensai's slightly blushing countenance, so that a passionate kiss was clearly implied, though unseen by the 'forth wall.' But who would sue them should they really have 'shared' a 'stolen' kiss, ne? ~_~*)

[Light fades out, as the curtains called]

-o-o-o-o- (Zoom-out from the Stage) -o-o-o-o-

Well, the perfect pair, indeed, made a spectacle of themselves, receiving loud cheers, praises and unified standing ovation from the audience, despite only being the first performance in the line-up of eight.

But the rest of he regular had a different reaction...

They had remained sited, wide-eyed, wearing an almost embarrassed smile, whilst clapping their hands on instinctive reflexes (thank Kami-sama for those, otherwise, they'd look like those gingerbread people playing 'electric chair' D) True, they enjoyed the performance, and they are very proud of their Buchou and Tensai for the most realistic performance, but more than that were most relieved that they couldn't have been more wrong about the perfect couple's relationship - enough to go, "Ohh~! So, that's what's going on," in perfect unison.

Now, the reasons were made clear as to why the perfect pair were occupying the music room during lunch period... why their voices were raised in theatrical intonation... why their exchange of lines seemed like phrases... why Fuji looked exhausted and kind of hurt when he went out of the room... why Tezuka looked more stern than he usually was that afternoon... why there were scattered papers on top of the grand piano... and why they need 'break'...

They were rehearsing for this emotionally-tugging, heavily-dramatic, heart-wrenching play - a 'lyrical play' about 'conflicts' and reconciliations.'

Also, by 'break,' Tezuka had only meant break period to calm and compose themselves, and definitely not 'break-up.' It was an awkward mistake caused by a literally answered misworded question... Since Echizen only asked Tezuka, "what happened just now?", the Buchou took it to answer in his usual monosyllabic reply, that they were taking a "break" just then. So, now, both kyohai's felt really embarrassed to have made that silly mistake, even dragging their sempai's into their mess! =D

Aaahh! What an embarrassing misunderstanding! TnT=

Amidst the regulars' still stunned, but obviously elated, state, they have neglected to notice the emerging smirk on their pseudo-manager.

"See? As my data dictated!" Inui finally voiced his pent up 'in-your-faces!' thought, and couldn't resist the urge to slap it on those dispellers. "And I really must say, I told you so. Tezuka and Fuji aren't breaking up!"

"Ah, right!" Momoshiro was the first to snap out of the reverie, and offer his apologies. "Gomen, Inui-sempai, for not believing in you."

"Unya~, it was just a play afterall!" Eiji, in turn, beamed in total relief. "Demo... I should have known better. I better apologize to Fujiko and Buchou later, Nya!"

"Eh, mada mada dane!" Echizen quipped, as he pulled his cap to cover his happiness regarding the actual turn of event. "We all need to apologize, for doubting them."

"Since, Tezuka and Fuji's performance is done, maybe we could meet-up with them now to apologize," suggested the level-headed Oishi. "But, before that..." he turn towards the bespectacled player on his right, " we're really sorry for ignoring your insights and data earlier, Inui." A proper apology nodded by the rest of the repentant regulars.

At first, Inui just remained in pondering silence, making the rest think that he was still sulking over being mistreated and ignored... But, then again, if sadism is a contagious epidemic, the data player would have been one of the first to catch the virus - if not, he would personally hunt for it high and low... True enough, a Cheshire grin soon crept in his Faust visage, as his rectangular glasses pried aglint. "If you, guys, are really sorry for doubting my data gathering skills, then..." Inui paused as he took something out of his bag - a see-through jug containing a crystal-clear liquid - and offered the others his condition. "As atonement, you might want to try my latest juice recipe - guaranteed to boost your speed, agility, stamina, and reflexes."

Just at the sight and statement of the 'doctor's' concoctions is enough to sent everyone's spirit to drain in ghostly white (with the exception of the Tensai and their Buchou, whose cases are still filed-in for further review), and running away with such speed, as if their very life existence depended on it. And neither does the Seigaku's tennis prides have any immunity to its dreadfully unpredictable side-effects.

"Unya! Yaddaaaaaah!" Eiji jumped on his toes, and began doing acrobatic stances to escape Inui's juice, without distracting the other audience.

Momoshiro gulped the rising lump in his throat, knowing well that the data player could've really held a hell of a grudge over the snide remark he said earlier for all he know. "Sorry, Inui-sempai," the Jack Knife apprentice offered again, clearly slipping-off the other side, whilst tugging his boyfriend's arm to make a run for it. "But, seriously, no deal!"

And sooner than a blink of an eye, the quintet tennis regulars had completely evacuated the auditorium, leaving the data master (as he is still required to watch the rest of the show) and his lover inside the auditorium.

"Ii data," remarked Inui, a satisfied smug smile evident on his thinly defined lips. "Sweet revenge!"

"Fsshh..." Kaidoh vied for his love's attention after the stifled laughter died down inside his system, pointing the essential fact behind Inui's vendetta. "That's just water, Haru-nii."

"Yes, Kaoru," the data player accepted his lover's point, returning the jug into his bag, but pulled his trump over it. "But they don't know that."

"The placebo effect?" asked the keen viperous player. He learned the term from Inui, and wanted to confirm if he had indeed understood what that term meant, and if it was rightfully applicable to his boyfriend's revenge.

"Yes, that..." Inui assented, nodding his head in approval of his koibito's quick learning adaptability, as he snaked his long fingers intertwined with his blushing lover. "... and hasty assumption, equals, Inui's Revenge!" Afterwhich, the data player released a low sinisterly mocking laugh at his successful execution.

Kaidoh sighed at Inui's childish antics, but allowed a smiled to grace his face, as he thought about how being with the bespectacled 'doctor' also have its perks, especially for seeding vendettas. It was fun watching his lover get under the nerves of his teammates, scaring the wits out of them with just a show of a cup. Fun, though, the ominous side-effects also applied to him... The thought, had sent a thread of shiver to run down his back, but it's definitely worth it... Definitely! Seeing that priceless mortified face of his baka-peach rival, Momoshiro, was just the perfect present he never really considered asking from his data master. Then again, he really didn't need to ask for anything, because his boyfriend always empirically knows what makes his heart skip a beat, and what makes him truly happy... (",=)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The rest of the regulars kept running off in such haste, unhaltingly speeding through their two strongest players. It was a comedic attempt of escape, but even is such state, they hadn't neglected to offer their '10 seconds tops, fast-forwarded' apologies for the misunderstanding, and omedetou's for their great and realistic performance, before the quintet completely past the perfect couple by. Seriously, though, running, panting, apologies, panic, and congratulatory remarks really aren't a good combination to begin with... -.-"

"I guess Inui finally got his coveted revenge, ne, Mitsu?" Fuji mused audibly, as the perfect couple watch their teammates' retreating figures.

"Ah." Tezuka confirmed his Tenshi's statement, before commanding the appropriate reprimand for the scandalous mix-up. "Momoshiro, Echizen, 50 laps around the court tomorrow morning practice for spreading misleading information; Oishi, Kikumaru, Kawamura, 30 laps for letting your guards down!"

And despite the distance the group had away from their Buchou, their sharp senses clearly received the irrefutable orders, and gave their loud unified acceptance of their punishment. "Hai, Buchou!"

It was a serious order, domineering and stern... Well, it was supposed to be, until, the lithe brunette's soft chuckle infiltrated Tezuka's hearing. Fuji's voice was clearly laced with teasing, but a challenge underlies his words, as he shared his observation. "Maa... Getting soft, aren't we?"

The Megane looked at the impish beauty beside him, trying to gather his thoughts for a 'reasonable reason' for his 'softness,' as the Tensai put it. "It was partially our fault, that they got the wrong idea, Syuusuke," Tezuka answered his boyfriend straight-forwardly, before explaining further of his uncharacteristic behavior. "So, it's only reasonable to give them a little leniency. Besides, I'm still learning from my sadistic Tenshi."

Fuji's smile grew into childish delight, clearly hearing the unspoken adoration in his lover's excuse. But, as childishness could permit his youthful age - being a leap year baby that he is -, the Tensai jokingly mocked Tezuka's strict but justifiable personality. "Says the person who doesn't hesitate on giving laps come sun, rain, or snow, ne~?"

Tezuka felt the heat slowly claim it place on his creamy white cheeks, as the facts of his personable habit is darted at him. But, being the formidable Tezuka-Buchou that he is, he effortfully kept his stoic expression intact, as he reasoned with biological and physical advantages - mentally slapping himself for lack of better things to say. "It's for their own benefit, as it helps circulate blood and warm their bodies up. Besides, to be able to adapt and play serious tennis on whatever condition and situation come their way is an huge advantage for any player."

"You're right, as usual, my very logical koibito," replied the Tensai, as he mentally held himself back from teasing his lover any further. Fuji knew that Tezuka doesn't like being cornered, and neither was the Tensai sadistic enough to pull that on his very devoted lover... not when it could possibly ruin a warm dreamy night ahead. ^.~*

"Hn." Tezuka distinctly saw the twinkle in those cerulean gems just before those enigmatic half-lidded eyes closed, and knew exactly which direction his lover's thought threaded on in that pin of a second. He knew, because somewhere behind his structured and perfectly-in-controlled consciousness, his thoughts had always threaded the same passage. And, really, why should he be resisting such pleasure when willingly offered... moderate indulgence would be... healthy for a growing teen, right? He internally sighed, as he felt his heart go *thump-thump*, racing in rhythmic dance, as his thoughts processed beyond his control. The Megane forced the thought out of his head, as he noticed the glowing smile blooming on Fuji's face each second longer he kept his silence, and took it upon himself to take themselves out of their synchronized reverie. "It's been a long day. Let's go home, Syuusuke."

Fuji's though went like 'that was such a long consideration, but, finally, were moving-on,' but kept his smile in-check all the while. And though his intonation held a teasing possessiveness, he meant every word of his reply. "I'll go wherever you take me to, as long as you keep holding me in your arms, Mitsu..."

"As you wish, my master," was Tezuka's only approving response, an evident adoring smile gracing his entire presence, as he took Fuji's slender hand into his own. Then, he pulled both their intertwined hands into his coat's pocket - meant to tell his beloved Tenshi just how much he treasures him, and wanted the Tensai all to himself -, gently rubbing his lover's hand in shared warmth.

Those five simple words were all Fuji needed to hear from his regal Buchou for his smile to shine a millionth times brighter than all of the stars in the galaxy combined. And it is within that amorous bliss that the perfect couple headed for home. ^^~

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

It was kind of late when both teens reached the Tezuka residence, where both teens will staying. The Fuji residence is just a few blocks away, but considering the time, and the fact that no one was home that night (as his otousan and okaasan were on a business trip abroad, his née-san had residency duties, and his otouto was living in the dormitory), and so gave the first-born son permission to stay over with the Tezuka heir, fully entrusting their Tensai to the more than capable hands of his Buchou.

The Tezuka's, on the other hand, were more than happy to accommodate Fuji, as he is practically family already. They were treated to a scrumptious hearty dinner - courtesy of Anaya-okaasan's professional kitchen skills - accompanied by a lively conversation now and then with Kuniharu-otousan, and even a few rounds of shougi with Kunikazu-oyaji. But as familial and homey the reunion was, the elders soon left the two responsible teens on their own, because they had prior engagement with the Sanada's. The perfect couple watched the car went off until it had turn around a corner, before going into the haven and locking the gates and doors behind them. After they've cleaned-up the dining and living room, the Buchou asked his lover to proceed to his room first, as he prepared warm beverages for both of them.

Fuji was playfully poking the lavander blossom-capped bulbous cacti sitting atop Tezuka's neatly arranged study table, when the Megane entered his chamber. It was the Tensai's gift to him on his last birthday, saying it purple blossom matches well with Tezuka's majestic presence, and the Buchou saw to it that he took special care and attention to ensure the potted inspiration's bloom lively. He knew his efforts had paid off, as his lover tendered the fauna/flora a satisfied smile, while happily conversing with it about interesting trivialities.

His Tenshi was smiling brightly, but the Megane's sharp insight saw through the invisible curtain...

He knew his boyfriend had been too used to putting up his perpetual mask of a fake smile, but Tezuka had long realized that the Tensai had never falsified his smile whenever he's with him (not unless, he's angry or disappointed at him, which in unlikely, if not, scarcely ever)... But at that time of unfolding, he knew that his lover's beautiful smile was definitely genuine, but tinted with secrecy... It was never fake, but that doesn't mean all was well within Fuji's countenance...

Tezuka knew all of the Tensai's smiles, understood the meaning behind every single one of them - no matter how minuscule the difference between each enigmatic twitch of his luscious lips is -, but the one currently playing on Fuji's delicate face is the one that always pinches his heart the most, because this particular smile is...

Not the smile he uses to hide his true self from others...

Not the smile he uses to conceal his almost frightening strength and prowess in his tennis matches...

Not the smile he uses to baffle others with the undecipherable maze of a genius' thoughts...

Not the smile he uses to traumatize the ones that hurt his loved ones, family, and friends...

Nor the smile he uses when his sadistic tendencies tend to counter his deceitfully angelic physicality...

Because this particular smile is the smile not seen by the world. This very smile, Fuji had never showed anyone - but Tezuka. This is the smile that covers his lover's vulnerable side, enough to disguise the sadness shading his clear azures.

Though Tezuka knew his boyfriend didn't intend for him to hear the tune he hummed as he left Eiji during their afternoon practice session, but his sharp senses had served him too well, and he couldn't help reciting the exact same lyrics is his head once and over again since then...

=[0 He looked at me  
=[0 I faked a smile so he won't see  
=[0 What I want  
=[0 What I need  
=[0 And everything that we should be...

He knew the lyrics clearly had something to do with the Tensai's troubled smile, taking into full consideration that his Tenshi was using this particular smile as a disguise so that the Megane wouldn't see what he truly feels... But Tezuka knew Fuji too well, and he definitely couldn't - wouldn't - let things stay the way they currently are.

"Does it still bother you?" Tezuka cautiously asked his lover, as he set a mug of hot chocolate on the table, before he settled asit on his bed.

Fuji was surprised by the question suddenly thrown at him, and wondered if his smiling mask was starting to fail him... But that was only a silly thought, because he knew Tezuka saw through him precisely because he is Tezuka. Then, the Tensai contemplated whether to play innocent or answer truthfully... But even that wasn't a choice right that moment, since he can't defy his boyfriend's determination to get to he bottom of things. And so he sighed, and gave-in to his lover's concerned query. "I guess it does," he started, taking the warm mug with both hands. "Losing to a great tennis player, like you, may have been the best feeling for a Tensai like me, who never lost to anyone before. But still, I didn't know losing would hurt this much..."

"You gave it your all, Syuusuke, and have grown to be a better player than before," Tezuka replied, knowing his lover needed the support and encouragement. "You had magnificently entered the court with your true self, and exited it without regrets. You should be proud of yourself for accomplishing that feat."

The smile playing on Fuji's lips remained in solemn contemplation. "But you still won the match in the end, Kunimitsu."

"Ah, that may be so," Tezuka assented to the factual result of their afternoon match, before proceeding to express his own defeat, a smile emerging on his supple lips, "but you have won my heart more times over, Syuusuke."

Tezuka's words had caused his lover to finally face him, rewarding him with a glimpse of his cerulean gems sparkling with love and appreciation. Then, with the mug still in his hands, he snuggled by his beloved. "Saa... You really know the right things to say to make everything better, koibito."

The lovers adjusted themselves comfortably on the bed - Tezuka's back resting by his headboard with Fuji situated between his long legs -, their bodies half-covered with a navy blue comforter, as they sip their aromatic chocolates in contented silence.

It still amused Fuji to no end, how his lover could be so resourcefully thoughtful as to find him these floating wasabi and jalapeña-flavored marshmallows in his mug. Really, their relationship couldn't have been more perfect - if not, ideal - if only they could have the same adventurous lovey-dovey journey as normal couples do... like envy and jealously... or even a simple lover's quarrel... Oh, wait... A spark went by Fuji's head, as he shared his thought with his Tezuka. "Now that I think about it, that was first fight since we became a couple, ne, Mitsu?"

"Ah." Tezuka looked at the beauty pressed onto his chest, blinking in attempt to read between Fuji's words. "But that was only a skit, love. It's not really - officially - our fight."

"Saa... that's right," Fuji replied, his voice soft and thought-provoking, causing Tezuka to stiffen ever so slightly. "Demo, those words still really hurt, you know? Especially, when you deeply and truly love the person spitting them to you..." he opined, azures gauging Tezuka's reaction.

"We won't be making such shameless mistake, Syuusuke," was Tezuka's definite answer, but explained his firm devotion to Fuji, knowing that the deviously consuming troll of doubt still lingers about. "But on the slightest chance that we really do have a fight, you should know that it will never lessen my love for you and I will hold-on to you until we break though it together." His determined hazels unwaveringly gazed at those captivating sapphires, holding the seal of promise in every word spoken. "And that as long as my brain lives and my heart beats, I will only love you, Fuji Syuusuke."

"As I will only have you take my mind, heart, body and soul, my love." The clouds of doubt cleared from Fuji's eyes, a faint blossom bloomed on his porcelain cheeks, as an exceptionally breath-taking smile lit his angelic face. "For this life and the rest of my existence, now until forever, I will only love you and you alone, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

The couple, once again, drank in comfortable silence. Fuji rested his head onto his lover chest, listening to the melodious beat of his heart, singing the joy of their eternal love. Whilst Tezuka took the opportunity to lace his arm possessively around his Tenshi's waist, pulling the latter's sweet apples and cinnamon scent closer to his gorgeous body (A/N: me, too, please ~_~*).

When they were almost half-finished with their warmer mugs, in those most unassuming moments, Tezuka whispered his boyfriend's name ever so lovingly in the latter's sensitive ears. "Syuusuke..."

Fuji felt a shiver of excitement as his beloved's breath tickled his ears, and voice... Oh, his voice dominated every nerve of his senses~ Still the Tensai managed to calm his racing heart - even just a little would be enough - before he turned to face Tezuka. "Hmm?"

What followed suit, the Tensai hadn't anticipated... Next thing he knew, Tezuka's moist lips were locked with his... A kiss... A soft bitter-sweet (from the chocolate and vanilla-mint marshmallows in the Megane's warm mug) kiss - chaste but deep-seeded with emotions - saturated with both their unspoken feelings. Fuji's eyes widened in surprise, but soon softened, as he clearly heard Tezuka intimated his heartbeat for him the moment their lips parted.

"Schätzen, ich werde dich für immer und ewig lieben, meine liebe," smiled Tezuka, his voice leveled but swirled with possessive craving. There was no sign of blush in his fair complexion - neither shyness nor hesitance present -, indicating his proud and truthful declaration.

"Oh, mon amour, je t'aime~" Fuji cerulean gems twinkled with delighted bliss, as he placed his mug down the bedside table. Then, with sensual feline stealth, he turned his body towards his lover, snaking his slender arms around Tezuka's neck. "Je t'aimerai pour toujour, mon chéri," the Tensai confessed his heart's will, sealing every truth with his own playful but captivating kiss.

Tezuka mimicked the Tensai's motion of putting down his own mug on the bedside table. Then, he enlaced both his arms around Fuji's waist, pulling the lithe beauty pressingly close to himself, letting his entirety - all guards down - drown in his angel's embrace.

The lovers' gazes lovingly lingered on each other's dreamy stance, taking-in as much of their beloved's bare-naked truthfulness, and savoring this sacred moment when their hearts perfectly melded in complete oneness. But as precious every second is, a rising heat within their system began ringing a minor alarm, as their bodies continued to be plunged into each other's warmth.

"Saa..." Fuji mused, sakura's blossoming in his Venusian visage, as he tried to subdue the desire rising within them. "Christmas came early for us this year, ne, Mitsu?"

"Hn." Tezuka hummed - not grunt - his reply, and smiled adorably. And though the Megane effortfully averted his gaze from his very tempting lover, he couldn't resist expressing what little greediness he possess. "And got the best Christmas presents, too."

"Hmm~?" Fuji azures shined in demanding delight, wanting to hear the most wonderful gifts they have ever received from both their families.

Tezuka's ember gazed found their way back to those captivating blue, as if his Tenshi had drawn his own perfectly irresistible Fuji' zone, and the Megane had willingly allowed himself to be sucked into their mysterious allure. "Our parents' acceptance and blessings on our relationship," the Megane expressed the pinnacle of their relationship's delight, his smiling lips clearly expressing his happiness, "as well as, this home all to ourselves for the whole winter break."

"Ah, yes," Fuji beamed brightly at getting his lover to fess-up, but more so at the meaning of those presents to their more than perfect love life, "the best present we could ever receive, my Mitsu~"

"Ah." The Buchou's stance had reminded himself calm far too long, that his lustful desires burned alit in his clouding embers. "A truly merry Christmas, indeed, koibito~" were the last words Tezuka's deep baritone had spoken, as a hand swifted a tennis ball to switch the lights off. Then, without further ado, he smoothly swept Fuji laid beneath himself, before capturing his lovers luscious lips with his own... Their lips sucking hungrily on those soft aphrodisiacs... Their tongues demandingly engaged in a tango of dominance... And with their clothes no sooner fully discarded, their hands lustfully explored - claimed - the wonders of each other's smooth and well-toned physiques... The night was still young, and the 'Unchained Melody' of 'Lovin' You' - only both aroused teens could hear - duly promised of multitudes and magnanimous waves of euphoric pleasures...

The night grew colder, as the first christening of snow descended to earth, but not even that could counter the heated moment both teens are engaged in.

Rising heat surged against the condensing coolness, breaking mists onto the mediating window glasses...

The perfect couple indulge themselves in comfortable warmth... Savoring every electrifying touch... seducing moans... mind-blowing kisses... and obsessive physical possession... Their very being willingly drunk with euphoric sensuality, in perfect tune to their insatiable passion and lustful desire for their irresistibly captivating captor...

={0 The moonlight plays upon your skin  
={0 A kiss that lingers takes me in  
={0 I fall asleep inside of you  
={0 There are no words, there's only truth

={0 Breathe in breathe out, there is no sound  
={0 We move together up and down  
={0 We levitate our bodies soar  
={0 Our feet don't even touch the floor

={0 But nobody knows you like I do  
={0 'Cause the world may not understand~  
={0 That I grow stronger in your hands~

={0 Turn the lights down low  
={0 Take it off, let me show  
={0 My love for you insatiable  
={0 Turn me on, never stop  
={0 Wanna taste every drop  
={0 My love for you insatiable, baby~

={0 Oh~ baby, when I'm looking in your eyes  
={0 Insatiable, that we ain't loving you  
={0 Ohh~, looking at you (insatiable, insatiable)  
={0 For you (insatiable)  
={0 For you (insatiable)  
={0 My love for you (insatiable)  
={0 My love for you (insatiable)  
={0 My love for you (insatiable)

Tezuka and Fuji made love bloom a zillionth red and white roses that memorable evening... ideally melding their hearts, minds, and bodies into one complete soul - forever faithful and devoted to love and desire only their significant and certainly irreplaceable other half, whom they are holding dearly in their arms that very moment in eternity.

-o-o-o-o- Love-locked in FujiZuka Everlast -o-o-o-o-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Well-earned credits go to these talented artist, for without them and their beautiful works, I wouldn't be able to accomplish this feat of a project. So, my salute to them. *(", )*

Maksim Mrvica  
- Still Water  
(A/N: Unlike conventional classical pianists, this artist could be considered modern, as his performances often delves into what's referred to as 'classical crossover,' wherein he combines tracks of differing musical tastes or genres to produce an obra. There are more like him in the music world, but it was because of him that I was entranced by this type of symphony. And this is a small token of my appreciation towards him. ^^=)

Taylor Swift  
- Teardrops on My Guitar  
- Back to December

Pink  
- Please Don't Leave Me

Linkin Park  
- Numb  
- New Divide

Simple Plan  
- Perfect

Jordin Sparks  
- Battlefield

Demi Lovato  
- It's Not Too Late

O-Town  
- All or Nothing

Tokunaga Hideaki  
- Saigo no Iiwake (Last Excuse)  
+ Translations :  
[1]:: You're the closest to me, and yet the hardest to understand  
[1]:: I loved you so much, is it now all an excuse?  
[2]:: The thing that's most precious to me has become the farthest away  
[2]:: I know you so well, is it now all a memory?  
(A/N: I thinks this is supposed to be 'break-up' song, but I strongly felt that I just have to use it for this project... -.-")

James Morrison ft. Nelly Furtado  
- Broken Strings

Yiruma  
- Indigo  
- Moonlight  
- Sometimes... Someone...  
(A/N: Oh, I must say, I absolutely adore this pianist, as he could really capture the emotions and moods of every picture perfect moment of existence. ^^=)

Christina Perri  
- Arms

Boyzone  
- Love Me for a Reason

Air Supply  
- Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You

*The Righteous Brothers - Unchained Melodies  
*Minnie Ripperton - Lovin' You  
(A/N: These songs were noted in story but the lyrics weren't written-in, nevertheless listening to them - although they are 'classics' - could somehow help set the heightening mood between the perfect couple's activity... ^.~*)

Darren Hayes  
- Insatiable

- I have to apologize if it offended anyone that I had edited, jumbled, cut and patched-up the lyrics to fit my story. I don't mean any harm, nor do I mean to insult... I'm sorry for my childish whim. -.-"

Here's the translation for the ending conversation:

= Schätzen, ich werde dich für immer und ewig lieben, meine liebe. (German)  
:: Precious/Treasure, I love you with all my heart, my love.

~ Oh, mon amour, je t'aime~ Je t'aimerai pour toujour, mon chéri. (French)  
:: Oh, my love, I love you~ I love you with all my heart, my darling.

Creative criticisms are greatly appreciate! ^.~*


End file.
